Goriders
The Kamen Sentai Gorider (仮面戦隊ゴライダー Kamen Sentai Goraidā, Masked Squadron Five Riders) is a Sentai Team consisting of Kamen Riders that appears in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Chou Super Hero Taisen and later, the Kamen Sentai Gorider 3-part miniseries. History Chou Super Hero Taisen To determine who would receive the powers of the Goriders, the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament was held between many different teams comprised of both Riders and Sentai. Emu Hojo entered into the tournament to obtain the powers of the Goriders to defeat the enemies from the Game World that had emerged in real life and were causing havoc, leading Team Ex-Aid comprised of Yakumo Katou, Momotaros, Masato Jin and Shuichi Kitaoka. Team Ex-Aid fought Team Genm in the final round of the tournament and defeated them, allowing them to claim the powers of the Goriders. The five Goriders then used their powers to defeat the Game World enemies and destroy the Andor Genesis, halting their assault on the real world. However, in doing this they inadvertantly activated the "Chou Shocker Taisen" bonus stage and caused past foes of both the Kamen Riders and Super Sentai to emerge in the real world. Kamen Sentai Gorider During the showdown against Kuroto Dan/Kamen Rider Genm in the real world, Emu Hojo handed the powers of the Goriders which he had kept to Kaito Kumon, Kazuma Kenzaki, Kaoru Kino, Kiriya Kujo and Yoko Minato. The five then became the Goriders and used their powers to defeat Kamen Rider Genm, finishing him off with their Gorider Bazooka. Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: Special Event A team of Goriders were trained at the Hero Training School Shocker set up, where they were taught that the Kamen Riders were evil and had to be stopped. Kamen Rider Zi-O: Over Quartzer During the battle against the Quartzer's forces, the five Goriders emerged from a game console to fight the Quartzer's Kasshin army. Team Members 1st Candidate Teams These are the teams who have fought for the title of Goriders in the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. *'Team Ex-Aid' *Dairangers *Sentai All Red *Rider All Blue *Team Women *Team Flying *Team Highspeed *Team Detective *Team Card *Team Insect *Team Ninja *Team Dandy *Team JIRO *Team TAKAIWA *Team Genm *Team Resurrection 2nd In Kamen Sentai Gorider, a group of 5 Kamen Riders would later become the next set of Goriders. The following Kamen Riders are: Though not becoming a Gorider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid fights alongside this group of Riders, effectively making him the Gorider's equivalent of a Sixth Ranger/Extra Hero. Matches *First Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Dairanger, Sentai All Red vs. Rider All Blue, Team Women vs. Team Flying, Team Highspeed vs. Team Detective, Team Card vs. Team Insect, Team Ninja vs. Team Dandy, Team Jiro vs. Team Takaiwa, Team Genm vs. Team Resurrection **Second Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Rider All Blue, Team Flying vs. Team Highspeed, Team Card vs. ?, Team Genm vs. ? ***Third Round: Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Flying, Team Card vs. Team Genm ****Final: Team Ex-Aid vs. Team Genm History In Chou Super Hero Taisen, Extra characters unique to the Game World, the Gorider team was the reward of the Chou Super Hero Taisen tournament. Ultimately, among 16 competing teams, the tournament was won by Team Ex-Aid who became the Goriders with the form of Aka-Rider being accessed by Emu Hojo. By performing the Rider Hurricane together, Ex-Aid's Goriders were able to destroy the Andor Genesis mothership by Rider Kick|striking]] the ball to its core. Their objective achieved, Emu's Aka-Rider transformation was retracted as his Game World teammates returned to their card forms and left. In Kamen Sentai Gorider, The Gorider cards were later apparently kept/reclaimed by Emu, who later handed them to Kamen Riders Baron, Blade, Lazer, Another Agito and Marika, allowing them to become the Goriders in their final showdown against Kamen Rider Genm in the real world, using the Gorider Bazooka to defeat him. Kamen Sentai Gorider Akarider body.jpg|Aka-Rider Aorider body.jpg|Ao-Rider Kirider body.jpg|Ki-Rider Momorider body.jpg|Momo-Rider Midorider body.jpg|Mido-Rider Techniques * : The Goriders first stand in a tower-like formation, with their Typhoons generating an energy projection in front of them. Aka-Rider then leaps forward, rebounds off the energy projection to the back, before catapulting back forth, breaking through the projection and executing a flying kick. Arsenal *Typhoon *Rider Hurricane *Gorider Bazooka Mecha *Variblune *Castle Doran *Maryu Gattai MagiDragon *DenLiner *GokaiGalleon Gallery GoRider Bazooka.png Gorider17040504c.jpg E7.jpg Gorider17040504c.jpg E1.jpg E8.jpg 18011729 1663893300585589 3948688504107565056 n.jpg News xlarge 170503 01 T 0660.jpg C--n0RpVoAIQPE2.jpg GoRider_Cards.png|The cards GoRider Cards Front.png|front of cards Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Kamen Rider Heroes Category:Super Sentai Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Teams Category:Superheroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Legacy Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Protector of Innocence